The present invention relates to a receptacle having two checking members which are not affected when a telephone plug is inserted in the receptacle, but are affected when a wide-band cable plug is inserted in the receptacle.
A conventional receptacle for connecting a telephone line is equipped with 2 to 6 pins for connecting the telephone plug, which also has 2 to 6 lines. The telephone line can only transmit audio messages. A wide-band frequency cable is developed to transmit audio messages, video messages and digital signals so that it requires an 8-pin chip to achieve full utilization of the cable. The plug on the wide-band cable cannot be used with the telephone line receptacle because the wide-band cable plug is bigger and requires 8 pins. There are two separate jacks for respectively receiving the telephone line and the wide-band cable in a computer so that the users may choose either of the two types of signal lines to use. However, the occupies a large space which is not allowed in modem computers.
The present invention is intended to provide a receptacle that has one inlet which receives either of the telephone line plug or the wide-band cable plug, and two checking members which will be activated when the larger wide-band cable plug is inserted in the inlet of the receptacle.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a receptacle for receiving the telephone plug and a wide-band cable plug. The receptacle comprises a body with a terminal having at least 8 pins connected to the body, and an inlet defined in the body. A first recess and a second recess are respectively defined in the body, and a first checking member and a second checking member are respectively inserted into the two recesses. The first checking member has a first contact portion which is pushed to contact a second contact portion of the second checking member when a larger wide-band cable plug is inserted in the inlet.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle that can receive either the telephone line plug or the wide-band cable plug.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, two preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.